the way of life
by AeroH Luck
Summary: This basically is one main story with all sorts of different events happening between Rose, Dimitri, and the crew! I hope you all enjoy my first Fan-fiction. Thanks guys :)
1. Chapter 1

**This basically is one main story with all sorts of different events happening between Rose, Dimitri, and the crew! I hope you all enjoy my first Fan-fiction. Thx guys :)**

**"Flashback"**

**The first day at the academy sucked ass. I hated how Liss and I had basically left for nothing! But had we? I still wasn't sure. After the first couple of months back i hadn't realized what I'd missed. I mean, I knew all of the sacrifice that i would be leaving behind. All my friends, and the fact that I grew up here. But now. Im glad im back.**

**"End flashback"**

"Rose. Rose! Damn" I heard someone say. I sat up from my bed and opened the door to find Lissa standing there. Or a very pissed of Lissa I should say. She had her arms crossed, with a very pissed off look. "Thank god" she said. "I though you would never open the door" I smiled. "Oh. We're we playing the ignore lissa game again? I thought we all agreed not too" she looked like she was about to say something till Dimitri strode up. "Rose?" He said, looking very annoyed. I tried to do the one eyebrow thing he always did. "Hey, comrade" i waved. Placing my famous Rose Hathaway, man-eating smile. "Can I help you?" He sighed, almost dragging me out the door. "Where we going?" I asked, confused. "You may have forgot that today is the big day" a smile curved up his face "big day for-" he looked amused "Oh! Crap. I totally forgot!" Today was the day that all students in the school got to have a vacation for 2 weeks! Due to the fact that we had been attacked a few days back by strigoi. The Academy thought it was best for us all to stay away for awhile so they could get the wards up to date, and more gaurdians on campus. "Im so excited!" I practically ran into Dimitri's arms. Also everyone knew about me and Dimitri's relationship since the attack. And since I was now legally eighteen, no one had a problem with it.

"So whats that plan, liss?"

"Well. Christian and I were hoping that you two could come over to his house, and spend the night. Everyone is coming too, so it should be fun!" i looked into her head, seeing her devilish plans. I grinned. "Im up for it" this made her smile. "how about you Dimitri? Will you come?" he shook his head. "Aww. please comrade. we could spend all of our time together" i pouted. "You even dragged me out of my room" i gave him the puppy dog face. Which only made him laugh. "I would love to come." he started. "But i have duty till 7 tonight"

"Thats fine. you can come later, when you get off"

"yeah" I said. "it wouldn't be fun without you." I winked. He blushed.

"I suppose i could come after." he smiled.

"Yay!" i kissed him. "don't keep me waiting" i whispered in his ear. He placed a kiss on my forehead, and when off, down the hall.

"Well" i smiled. "tonight should be fun" i told Liss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the support for my first fan-fic! :D love you guys. Also I will be uploading a new chapter each week. And will more than likely expand them! Bye**

**~ally bug~**

"Rose! Are you serious!" (If your wondering, lissa may be freaking out)

"what?" I teased. Grinning full on.

"why do I have to do this. It's so not fair"

"because. You said you liked him, now do it."

"but-"

"but nothing Liss." I smiled "even if I had this dare I'd do it"

"fine" she scowled.

"Rose. Do you really think she'll do it" Mia giggled

"phh. If she does or not I'll know"

i zoned into Lissa's mind. She was walking down the halls towards where Christians class was. "My god" she thought "can't I just have normal friends. Once she reached the door leading to where Christian would be she swung open the door and ran into Christians lap.

"I LOVE YOU, MY FIRE BOY!" She ran out yelling.

i practically fell on my face. "That's was great." I laughed on the floor.

"WAS NOT!" Lissa came up. Looking embarrassed. "how was that even funny?"

i smiled "Oh my fireboy! i said exaggerated. and sighed "how i love thought art" i laughed

"Oh shut up" she growned "besides we still have to go and get ready for that (party) sleep over with all of the guys.." she giggled

"wow liss. your such a girl" i laughed running. "she you guys tonight! bye Mia"

* * *

"hurry! there going to be here any minute!" I screamed.

"im hurrying. Mia grumbled. basically tripping on her face. *knock* knock* knock*

"shit" i murmered.

"Rose. open the damn door!" christian yelled.

"Shut up christian! what if i dont feel like opening it"

"because if you don't i will burn it down" he yelled.

"God! fine! Just know that if you did lissa would more than likely kill you! And you and her sex li-"

"rose!" Lissa giggled

"fine" i grumbled. opening the door. only to find a very blushed christian and a whole group of our giggling friends. Eddie, Jill, Mason, some random girl, and of course the overly exaggerated fire boy. "well, well." i laughed "if its none other that friendly group ive know all my life" i grinned

Mason smiled. "rose. Id like you to meet Veronika." he gestured to the girl next to him. She had black hair, and blue eyes. Interesting..

"its a pleasure to meet you Veronika" i smiled. Welcoming her my hand. she smiled and gladly shook it. "as it is nice to meet you too rose." they all walked in and we huddled around the living room. Taking our places on the floor.

"So" mason began "what games we gonna play?" he gave me a boyish smile.

"how about truth or dare" i said. Having an evil glint in my eyes.

"Im all in mason, and christian said. Daring are they? Just wait for what I have for them next. I smiled. "sure. why not mia and lissa said. veronika nodded. "sweet! shall the games begin. Okay so who's first?'

"Im feeling lucky" Mason smiled. "Rose. how about you dare me." I nodded. "sure, Mase. I dare you too... Make out with one of the most prettiest girls in here." i winked. making him blush. He looked at me and then Veronika. Bingo. I thought. He leaned down and started to kiss veronika. Haha what a boy.

*knock* knock*

"It;s Adrian" lissa leaped up. Opening the door.

"greetings" he said. "hey Adrian" i said. his eyes lite up. "Little Dhampir" he smiled." what game are you guys playing?"

i smiled. "truth or dare. Wanna play" i gave him the puppy eyes.

"eh. why not" he laughed walking over to us.

"alright rose. truth or dare. mason smiled

"Hmm." I pretended to think. "Dare" i smiled

perfect. I heard Adrian whisper.

*knock* knock*

"YAYZERZ! I screamed. "that would be Dimitri"

"great. here comes roses lover boy." christian teased. I winked.

Eddie opened the door. only to find a very sexy 6'7 russian standing there. I sighed. I was barely noticing anything till i saw the way Veronika was looking at him. Wasn't she with Mason though? I better watch her..

"Hey comrade" I smiled. He smiled back and took my hand. "Roza" he murmured in my ear. giving me goosebumps. "we were just playing truth or dare." I grinned. "and i save a spot for you" I winked. he grinned, and we sat down.

"okay" said mason. "I dare you to take of your lover boys shirt and french kiss him" he grinned. great. I didnt want that whore over there to see my man.

"sure thing mase" i said taking Dimitri's hand. Dragging him into the closet.

"nope" mason laughed. "you have to do it out here"

"damn" i swore. gazing at Veronika. Dimitri laughed and took me onto a couch, getting on top of me. God he smelt good. He slowly started kissing me. I heard someone gasp but didn't think anything of it until i heard.

"DIMKA! a voice rang. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Oh no. i thought. That voice can only belong to one person.

Tasha Ozera.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hopefully i will have more time to do these stories. there great right? :D Im going to be spicing things up a bit, but im not a person who is such a big fan of drama. My goal is to get a bit in there though and improve on my writings. There are defiantly going to be a whole lot of teenage things that you would think rose would think about. (Being a teenager and all :) love you guys.**

"Tasha?" Dimitri spoke up, looking shook in. "I didn't expect to see you for another week?" What the hell! He knew she was coming and didn't tell me?!

"Yes, well I wasn't planning on coming until i heard that veronica was coming to visit Christian." she smirked.

"Its great to see you again aunt Tasha." Veronica said pleasantly.

"What the hell is going on!?" I growled. This was so not happening. I couldn't believe that Veronica was Tasha's niece. I can't believe I didn't see the resemblance before. They all have the same features too. How much more bizarre could this get. Seriously, that's like saying Tasha and Dimitri were in an affair. Chances of that happening though- Ugh im just rambling.

"I was wondering the same thing about you and Dimka, here. I never expected for him to get with someone so low in personality."

"Tasha!" Dimitri yelled. I never seen him so upset before. "I think it would be best if you leave." He scowled. But I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Fine. Veronica, care to accompany me?" She said, smiling glumly. "Of course" Veronica said. "See you later christian". They left. Slamming the door behind them.

"What a family of bitches." Adrian said. "I feel bad for you Chrissy."

"Glad to know you care so much goldy-locks!" Christian said. Slamming the door shut.

"Adrian!" Lissa yelled. Running after Christian.

This is great. Just great!

"I guess well see you later Rose." Eddie and mason stood up. "Ya, see you guys."

"Rose. Do you by chance have and Liquor" Adrian asked. I snorted. "After all that's happened, that's what you think about?" I laughed. "It's under the cabinet over there." I said. Only to get a stern look from Dimitri. I smiled. "Thank you Rose. Adrian said while walking out leaving. "Hey, Adrian. You owe me some Russian Vodka." He smiled and nodded. Closing the door behind him.

"Rose!" Dimitri shouted. "Sneaking alcohol on campus is a-" I cut him off by kissing him. His posture immediately softened, as he enclosed his arms around my waist. Making me shiver from the contact. His body felt so good against mine. Soft and complete. I put my arms around his neck. Deepening the kiss. He broke this kiss apart. "Rose. I-"

"Save it" I said. walking out the bedroom door. Racing across the campus to the running track. I felt so hurt. I knew the words he would of said if i stayed, just like he had said in the past. It was like punches to my chest every time i heard them.

***_flashback*_**

_Roza, I can't._

_I don't want to take advantage of you._

**_*End flashback*_**

I ran faster and faster as though's words played over and over in my head. I hadn't realized that it had already been 2 hours till I looked at my watch. I thought it would be best if I went back. I just didn't want to see anyone though. I was so upset by the events that occurred earlier.

When I got back to my dorm I didn't expect to see anyone there. But when I saw Dimitri sprawled out on my bed sleeping. Well I guess I gave in. Only seconds later I was in his arms. Snuggling up to his chest.

"Dimitri? You should probably go back to your dorm."

"No Roza. Im staying right here. I didn't mean to make you upset. I love you, and nothing will ever be able to change that." He leaned down and kissed me.

"It's okay. I love you too. you make me better in life and helped me understand what love is. Thank you for that" I smiled. Kissing him slowly. He enclosed his arms around me. Putting his hands in my hair. We laid like that for what seemed forever. "I love you my, Roza. And just no that no one will ever be able to break that. Now go to sleep and I will see you in the morning.

"Okay. Goodnight, comrade."

"Goodnight, my Roza" He placed a kiss on my forehead. And snuggled up to me.

What I would give to do this everynight. To be in Dimitri's arms.


End file.
